


Happy Birthday Sev!~ (Yaoi, 18+ Fanfiction)

by Bleeding_Heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a fanart, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug Use, French Kissing, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Severus Snape's Birthday, Sex Toys, Slight Mind Break, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Heart/pseuds/Bleeding_Heart
Summary: Today was Severus' 16th birthday and like any other of his birthday, he'll spend it alone. Or is he?... The Marauders are thinking some very dark and mischievous idea to celebrate Severus' birthday, privately of course. What kind of fun would it be if their plan would've been known through the entire school? No, no even Gryffindors know to be very ambitious about their goals like Slytherins.What kind of party WILL Severus have?
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	1. Mischievious Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Attention! This is MY fanfic, that was originally posted on Wattpad. But I've decided to divide my non-sexual and sexual works. So this is where ALL sexual works are going
> 
> Warning: This fic contains swearing, hardcore sex, among young teenage men, it is slightly forced and there will be name-calling and dirty talk. Also teasing and other things that younger readers shouldn't read and even people who are offended or not okay with it.
> 
> Remember this is JUST a made-up story, no need to take it seriously. 
> 
> So if anyone feels triggered or disturbed by this go read or do something else and please do not complain to me in the comments!  
> Thank you! For the rest, enjoy the story!

Today was the day. The day that comes and goes every year. His birthday. He should be excited about it, happy about it, right? He was turning 16, that's something to celebrate with friends, family, and beloved ones. Since he was closer to graduating and finally having his job and own life.

But there was nothing to celebrate or be happy about. Why should there be? The day was to anyone around him like any other day, same went to him. It's just him turning a different age and his number is changing, nothing special. And even if it was, there was no one to celebrate it with, no one to be happy with.

He and Lily made up after their long argument from last year, but he still had a little fear of asking her to celebrate with her. He was scared that something bad would happen again and he would snap at her like last time. He didn't want to lose his friend especially after he made up with her and they were alright!

Plus after some time he was seeing the "Birthday" thing rather ridiculous. Why was it suppose to be celebrated? That the person was closer to its death or looking even worse? Not to mention it was just receiving gifts, having cake, a small party like on any other holiday or special occasion.

So his wasn't anything special. He sighed closing his book before he made his way out of the library to the Great Hall. He spends half of the morning and nearly missed half breakfast so he had to hurry up a little. Although he wasn't much of an eater it didn't mean he would just starve!

It only took him about 10 minutes before he got to the big wooden door and opened them with ease. Inside every student and teacher were happily enjoying their meal and having conversations so no one noticed how the young Slytherin went to his table and started to put some food on his table.

No one except four people. More specific 4 Gryffindor boys, who watched the entrance of their infamous "Snivellous Snape" as they called him (except for the young light brunette one.)

They were wondering when he would show up or if he would ever actually. They watched carefully as he slipped inside the hall, walked to his table, sat down and gave himself some good breakfast.

They all noticed how different he was acting. He was much more distant, much quieter and after classes always hid somewhere. It happened this every year, and they finally found out why

"It's today, isn't it?" asked the light-haired brunette, not taking his eyes from Severus for a few minutes before looking at his two friends still keeping an eye at him.

"Yup. Certainly is, just look at the way he's acting. Like every other year on this day." said the long, black-haired one.

The others gave either hum or a nod as an agreement. The messy-haired one turned around finally taking his eyes from the young, raven-haired Slytherin before he set his eyes on the light brunette.

"So, did you figure out what was causing this?" he asked a bit of hope mixed with well hidden excitement. Remus nodded "Yea," before letting out a sigh it's his birthday today." this made all the young teenagers look at him with curiosity and in Sirius' eyes was seen mostly disbelief "Sooo...he's all depressed cause it's his birthday?" he asked. James made a little laugh "Heh, most likely the slimy git's worst torture possible."

they both let out a laugh that would most likely turn into a hysterical one if wouldn't have been for Remus' angered stare. They both quickly shut up like a fish in water, knowing full well that Remus even if not in his wolf form he could be just as dangerous.

Once Remus saw that none of the boys would say nor do anything to interrupt him or say anything rude he continued "He always spends it by himself and thinks of it as an average day. Not giving a damn about it. And before you'll ask how I know this, the answer is simple." he said with a small sarcastic smile "Lily"

"Lily, told you?" Peter finally asked. Remus looked at him and smiled "Yes, she's worried about him. Fearing this behavior may get worse."

they all expect James made a small nod and sadness reenable on their faces. James' was turned in a thoughtful expression, biting his lip nervously before a smug smile appeared on his lips.

Sirus looked at him weirdly along with Remus that asked ôWhat are you thinking James?" James didn't answer only removed his hand from his chin still looking dazed into the charming ceiling "I know that stare and smile, you've thought of something bad didn't you?" it wasn't asked nor said as a question more like a good statement.

James chuckled before looking at the very curious boys "Our Snivey here clearly lacks some good experiences in having fun." "Yea? Well, whose fault is that?" James ignored his werewolf friend before continuing "I was thinking of what we all together do to him for us all to have fun."

at the word 'all' he circled his finger all around the four of them "At first I thought we could do a little prank on him, but now knowing what the reason behind his sucking is. I've thought of a better idea."

Sirius and Peter leaned closer fully aware James was about to say the last line much quieter. Remus gently faces palmed already expecting the worse. And knowing very well he will not be in any way their partner in crime.

"How about us..." James started leaving closer to the other two doing the same "Give Snively a little birthday party?" he asked. Sirius let out an annoyed groan quickly falling back to his seat "Really? A party, for him?! No way!" Peter nodded quickly agreeing with him. Remus rolled his eye but still quite suspicious of James.

"It's not exactly a party just for him. Since we all be involved even you Remus, no excuses you will be there!" he pointed his index finger at his friend who as reading to protest but was quickly cut off "And I don't think he'll fully be enjoying himself, sure it will be a party but mostly for us. For him...let's say a little torture."

the last part was but a whisper which caught Sirius', Peter's and even Remus' attention. Now he knew this was not good once he saw the there friends smiling at each other slyly like foxes.

"What do you mean:"

"What I mean to say, dear Rem. Is that we'll give him the most unforgettable, amazing fucking party he had ever given us." he almost purred and at that Remus' eyes went wide while Peter blushed but along with Sirius and James let out small chuckles that could've been turned into much bigger one but they remind silent.

"How are we going to do this?" Sirius asked curiously at James who was already getting ready to leave

"Let's discuss the details in Common Room. I don't want anyone else to hear this and warn our little Slytherin." a cold chuckle escaped his lips as he stood up along with his two best friends who were quickly hurrying to their Common Room.

Before James followed he looked at Remus, who was still quite shocked by the message. He was looking in front of him.

James smirked before saying "The choice is up to you, Remus. Either you'll come with us and later on enjoy our party. Or you can be left behind but most certainly not running off to Snivellus. I made sure of that."

Remus quickly looked up locking his eyes with James' Confusion running over him "What do you mean? I thought I had no choice?"

Theoretically, since I know how much you'd enjoy it yourself especially. Don't think I didn't notice the way you look at him. Gaze full of desire, want and most importantly a lust~." Remus' cheeks heated up before looking away once more James finally turned on his heel and began to walk away while saying "Make a wise choice Remus! So you won't regret it:"

Remus knew one way or another he would regret it. The first that he would do something like that to Severus and the second that he would let such a good chance to pass by. And the mere thought his best friends would enjoy Severus by themselves without him and do to him God-knows-what angered him.

Jealousy boiled inside oh him. After a few minutes of thinking, he got up and left the Great Hall. Fully knowing his choice, and knowing he would not regret it!

'Either now, or never!' he thought to himself leaving the Great Hall completely and marching upstairs to his Common Room. A small smirk appeared on his scarred face, already have a few ideas about what he could tell his dorm-mates they could use/do/get on/for Severus.

Yes, this idea was very mischievous and damn evil in the logical mind's opinion, and even if it was Remus could care less. At the moment his mind was completely on the upcoming events, that he and the others (maybe along with Severus) they would enjoy.


	2. Secret to Reveal

Severus' day was surprisingly going well. He ate breakfast in peace walked down the halls chatting a little bit with Lily without hearing any laughs, whispers or insults directed at him. Even during all his lessons, nothing bad happened to him that would unfairly get him into detention.

Yes, truly the day for him was going by well. A bit too well for his taste. Every-time he was going down the halls he kept looking left, right and behind him to see if anyone's going to do anything to him, yet no one even noticed him turning around.

When he was silently reading outside he was expecting the group "he-so-well-knew" to walk in and disturb his day yet once again no one did so. It shocked him even scare him. Such a calm day barely welcomed him. The entire day he had his guard up and carefully watched his surroundings.

Both Lily and his dorm-mates noticed his weird behavior and asked him numerous times if he was alright. He replied with "I'm fine. Just...something's odd..." when they asked him for an explanation yet he shook his head.

The weird feeling unable to leave his mind. He saw Potter and his friends during the breakfast and other classes he had with them, even during lunch yet none of them went over to him to either insult nor humiliate him.

From time to time they looked at him and talked something among each other. 

'Just what on Earth are they planning?' he asked himself. Yet no proper answer could fill the open gap for his question. Was it perhaps about Lupin's condition? He shook his head at that 'The full moon is still far away. '

Then there were only two other options. Either they decided to silently mock him while the were enjoying how he was freaked out at every step he was going to make, or...They were planning something against him.

"That must be it..." he whispered out which he unintentionally caught his Perfect's attention. "What was that Severus?" he asked snapping Severus out of his thoughts "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I just figure out an answer to a certain question I was asking myself this entire...day..."

Lucius nodded his head before he sipped some pumpkin juice "Alright, then. It must've been a very tough question. By the looks of your face, it seemed like it has taken you an entire day to figure it out."

"Oh, believe me. It nearly did."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk was slowly closing in and Severus was reading some muggle fantasy book Lily gave him to read. Honestly, he was quite impressed by the author's imagination and creation. He often time heard his dorm-mates mock muggles in general how nothing changed and how they're crazy lunatics when it comes to writing.

He had to admit they were indeed crazy when it came to writing. How well it was the world in this book was being described, portrayed and presented by the author was like he was there and experienced all these things.

Then again he was rather displeased as to how the wizard was being portrayed. He sounded and acted as if he was Dumbledore himself just in a different time with a different name and all. He was so into his book he didn't hear someone calling him.

"...ev? SEV!" the female voice shouted from above him making his dark orbs quick shot up. Lily was standing there with her arms crossed and with a rather displeased look on her face "Sev, what are you doing outside, with such easy clothing too! It's freezing!"

Severus sighed as he closed the book and showed it to her "Reading and it is not so cold, also I didn't want to ruin my school robes." Lily nodded not completely unconvinced but by the rather annoyed yet playful look, he gave her she smirked and pulled her hands up "Alright, alright let's pretend I believe you. So what do you think about it?"

"Huh?"

Lily pointed at the book "The book."

"Well," he started as he straightened his back and sat up so his back wasn't touching the tree "I must admit for a muggle story it's very interesting and nearly as you say 'breathtaking' when it comes to certain scenes. I especially admire the imagination and description of the whole world. However..." the raven-haired boy stopped to breathe in some air as if to calm down "Why must the so-called 'Great Wizard' be like Dumbledore?!"

he questioned furiously making Lily silent for a couple of seconds out of shock before she burst out laughing. The boy was taken back by this. It has been some time when he heard Lily's genuine laugh since their argument.

Yes, she has forgiven him and all but their friendship wasn't the same since back then, which only made him worry more and more and started to question himself if perhaps they still were friends. But once he saw how finally Lily was relaxed around him and laugh it was like it was the same Lily he met and became friends with.

Suddenly he felt a bit of war joy fill his heart at this. After Lily wiped her tears away from the laughter she took a few breaths and continued "W-who knows? Maybe Gandalf's Dumbledore's ancestor."

A loud "Tch!" was heard from her friend "As if! It's just a story!" "You know Sev." Lily continued as she walked closer to him "It has been said by many including some wizards and witches that Tolkien perhaps has lived or was in that time and these are his notes of all those adventures. You never know."

Severus' cheeks heated up once more as he looked away mumbling a quiet "I suppose you're right..." letting the silence fall between them. Somehow the old friendly atmosphere they both once knew was quickly gone. 

"Sev..." Lily spoke getting his attention. She was looking straight into his eyes with a worry-filled eye making Severus fear once more "Tell me what is going on? You've been so nervous and tense all day long, not to mention how you kept turning around as if checking that no one's there."

Ahh, of course. This truly was the Lily he knew. So smart and so observant nothing could and ever would escape those fascinating green orbs of hers. He sighed as he looked away towards the now nearly darkened sky "I honestly don't know myself what is going on, other than that this whole day is not normal. And I can't help but have the feeling that's something's happening or...going to happen."

A sharp gasp came out from the redhead "You don't mean- Oh, Sev please tell me that it's not-" "NO! No, it's not THEM!"

he snapped at her angrily before she could finish her sentence. He didn't need to hear the rest to know what she was going to ask. This is exactly was bothered him bout Lily, even though at times she was caring and forgiving past she too kept her guard around. But unlike him, she kept it even around her closes friends.

Which he honestly couldn't blame her for. He sighed before he slowly looked up seeing no fear or disgust luckily just shock "Sorry..." he replied quietly "I'm sorry...I am! It's just this is a very and feeling I have that will surely go away tomorrow." he smiled this time to assure her.

But now her eyes were filled with sadness and more worry. He tried once more forcing his smile again "Come now like I said everything will be tomorrow okay." Yet even he could tell it looked and felt very forced. 

Lily slowly walked towards him and once she was close enough to him she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was at first scared and shocked and a little tense. But after a few seconds, he too embraced her and let his hooked nose touch her shoulder, while Lily was nuzzling her face into his neck a bit "...Promise?" she asked and he replied with "Yes..."

"Severus also promise me this...That you won't get into any of that kind of trouble...please..."

He would've been annoyed by this if it would've been said in her usual 'I'm always right.' tone but in this kind one he could tell the worry and sadness she was trying to cover up. He gulped before he responded, "I promise...don't worry..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The halls were quiet during the night and when the young Slytherin raven-haired boy was making his way through the dungeons the silence didn't cease. At some point he would've deeply appreciated the silence, it let him think things through and such.

But now he would gladly appreciate tons of running elephants through the castle if only to distract him from this. He didn't feel like thinking or even sleeping after the little bonding moment he and the redhead had he.

So that's what was bringing him here into these halls. Sleep somehow refused to take him over and he knew if he were to just lie down on the bed he would be thinking...

He sighed as he made his way out from the dungeons deciding to take some air on the Astronomy Tower. He has been there or anywhere outside of the castle even to know where Filch usually has his duty.

Luckily this time it was only libraries and hopefully, the old caretaker wouldn't decide to take a peak on the Tower. 

The stairs seemed like had no end yet although he didn't know how he was already there. Taking in the cool breeze into his lungs. Yet when he realized his oxygen he felt something warm and soft press against his back.

And before he could fully turn around to see who it was one hand was holding his mouth, the other his hands tightly behind his back. The hand which as holding his moth and a cloth and now it was pressed tightly to his nose.

Severus struggled to break free to scream for help. Yet all of the energy he once had was slowly fading away from him along with his vision. Before his world completely turned black he heard very smug of a voice he believed knew who it had belonged to

"You picked a very bad day to break the ruled Snivellus~..."


	3. ~Party~

There was nothing he could see. Nothing other than deep, black color surrounding everything him. He couldn't feel his arms nor legs either. He couldn't move them at all, although he could swear he was trying with all his might to move it in any way possible but nothing.

He could, however, smell a rather very sweet scent. He could smell it far away but it grew closer and closer until it was so close that the sickeningly sweet scent was slowly but surely numbing all of his nerves.

But instead of falling back to unconsciousness a small blurry dot was slowly widening in front of him. It was slowly widening more and more and it was now a color of a deep red and he could hear echoing voices around him growing closer...and closer...

"...long will he be out?" a bit deeper and seemingly annoyed male voice asked.

"He shouldn't...he should be waking...In about-" the now younger and a bit more...how'd he put it silkier male voice replied, but didn't get to finish,

"Oh, oh, oh! The Slimey's waking up!~" he was interrupted by a younger and a very excited male voice. The voices were now much clearer but still sounded a bit far away from the raven's reach,

"Rise and shine, Snivey~" the younger male voice softly sang into his ear. By that mean nickname, Severus feared he knew who the young voice belonged to

"It's time to play~" the young voice continued and at this sentence, Severus' vision was now a bit clearer to make out four faces staring at him. The two of them very close to his face, one was by his left side and the other was almost shying away from his now near awoken gaze.

"Aww, look at him. Doesn't he just look so cute when he's stupefied?" the boy on his left now hold facing him asked his companions. He could make out the dark messy hair, brown chocolate eyes covered by the round spectacles.

"I think those reddish eyeballs with matching red cheeks suit him! Makes him look like a tired, flushed, young witch!" his companion with shoulder-length black hair commented as he stepped closer.

Those voices and now pretty clear faces were very similar to Severus. Suddenly all the pieces from the day to the night repeated flashed before Severus' eyes making his eyes stir open with a sharp gasp.

Instantly he began to look around his surroundings while he tried to break free of whatever was preventing both his upper limbs and legs from moving. The room he was in with the four rivals he tried to avoid and ignore for the entire day. It was dark yet thanks to the small light charm the four Gryffindors have cast he could see some red tapestries and curtains.

'I'm---I'm in Gryffindor tower?' he asked himself confused he mental\ shook his head as he tried to focus more on getting out. He stopped in midway as he heard the chuckles coming from his captors (well except fro Lupin). 

Potter's laugh ceased first but a wide mischievous grin was step glued tight on his face while he began to slowly yet very closely circle Severus. The young raven felt his heart beating faster by the second and his breath got caught in his breath as he tried to watch Potter's every move.

"Good morning, Snivey~ Had a nice rest?" he asked mockingly but Severus grit his teeth ready to yell at his captors to let him go, but Potter cut him off as he continued "I sure hope you did. After all, that sleeping draught we gave you to sniff should've worked on you for about an hour or so but instead it lasted for an hour and a half."

a clear irritation was heard on the last part as he nearly hissed to the Slytherin's ear. Severus made sure to lean a bit away from him but Potter put a hand behind his neck and made him stay in place.

"In reality, we would've honestly started without waiting for you to wake up. But since today is your special day we made a special exception.." Severus became confused. What "special day"? And what "special exception" was the bloody Gryffindor on about?

Whatever he meant Severus only grew anxious by the secrecy Potter was showing him. Through the long period, he spends on Hogwarts with these Gryffindor devils he knew very well that anything they made "special for him" didn't mean any good to him.

And now here he was tied up to a chair and most likely had arms and legs charmed so he couldn't move them and without a wand to defend himself made him only more scared by the minute.

The anxiety and fear must've been very clear on his face as Pettigrew suddenly cooed "He's so scared aww...~"

coming back to his senses he cried out at the Gryffindors "What do you want?!" he demanded "Why did you drag me here? And what the bloody hell do you mean by 'special day'?!"

Potter leaned closer pushing his index finger to his lips shushing him "Hush, now. Our dorm-mates are sleeping. And even with all the silencing charms, we've put up, I reckon they'd still make out your shouts."

"Good!" the raven Slytherin bit back once the index finger way away from his lips "I hope they will! At least they'll see what you three really, are!" once again he was shushed by Potter but this time his mouth was covered by the Gryffindor's hand "Are you sure about that?" he questioned with the same calm and luring voice,

"Will they'll see what we are? Not the opposite?" 

Snape frowned in confusion at the question he was given. Potter realized his hand from Snape's mouth somehow not silencing him with a charm or anything as if though he suspected he would be quiet for some time

"Let me first answer your first questions, since you're SO curious;

First of all, I already said that you've been brought here because of a special day of yours.

Second, the special day is something you should know yourself. Although I must admit you never really showed any care or sign that it was any special to you."

He was confused by all this, but not for long. Once the second sentence was finished Snape's eyes widened in realization as he put two and two together. His birthday...What could these freaks want to do to him? And of all days they chose this one!

Potter somehow sensed the question as he beaded him to it "Well, now that you have most likely figured it out we should explain ourselves, shouldn't we boys?" he turned his head to look behind him.

Snape there saw Black resting his back against a wall as he watched with a look of boredom mixed with...something else. Something dangerous. Next to him was "ready-to-burst-out-of-joy" Pettigrew.

And by Black's right side though a bit far away from him stood Lupin. This shocked him. Lupin never participated in any of his friends' bullying although he oftentimes did sit somewhere close.

However he never, and he meant never was a bully himself. Then again he wasn't someone anyone expected him to be either.

The boys nodded and said "Yes." although Black sounded annoyed and Lupin not too joyful as did his other two friends.

Potter's attention returned to Severus as he began to slowly and closely circle him "You see, 'Snively' our times in school throughout the years were filled with nothing but you causing us and the rest trouble."

"You're the ones causing me the rouble-"

"I'm sure you remember our little 'games' we've had. Duels, name-calling, adventures under the full moon, dress up, chasing and the list goes on..." Suddenly he stopped and his voice lowered "There's just a teensy, tiny problem with those games, Snively. They've gotten boring!"

"Boring!~," Pettigrew and Black said in unison in a sing-tone voice

"So we've done a little digging about you. While we've been figuring out how to spice our games up. Of course, it has taken days, weeks, months until finally our dear Remus over there." he pointed towards Lupin as he turned Severus' head to his direction "Finally told us about your special day. And by that time we've already had planned what to do with you."

Sweat began to build up inside of him and he was sure some began to roll down his forehead. He didn't want to show he was scared at the upcoming thing the prepared for him, he didn't want them to see him in such a pathetic state where he couldn't even properly defend himself.

Thanks to his own naivety, and thanks to Lupin. His eyes looked all over the older Gryffindor. He was just standing there twirling up with his fingers looking anywhere but at Severus. Was it possible he was feeling guilty? If he was why did he do such a thing in the first place?

He wasn't sure if he would get an answer to that question or if he even wanted to know. But all of his thoughts were cut off once Potter was standing right in front of him and looking down on him.

"Now then!" he exclaimed putting fingers under the young Slytherin's chin and pulled him up, forcefully. Severus gritted his teeth looking at his nemesis with pure hatred and disgust 

"Shall we began?~"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAAND CUT! That will be ALL for today!

Now, I KNOW what you might all be thinking. I haven't written next chapter the r of this for MONTHS and THIS is all I give you?!

Yes, yes that's all. I'll be honest I myself am irritated by this since I would gladly have finished a final chapter for this, but I'll tell you why I did not.

Well first of all the upcoming event will be a smutty, hardcore, group, SEX. And I'll tell you this I do NOT write them short, so it would take a WHOLE year for me to finish it up since I have other unfinished stories and others which are YET to be published.

So, yes the next FINAL chapter will be long FUUUULL of sex. And it will take time for me to finish it up.

But please be patient with me. But I promise you when I say I'm not the type of person who stops at a cliffhanger. Since as I explained I'd like to have it all done.

Still thank you all who read this and I hope you WILL wait a bit more for the finale!


	4. Let the Party Began!~

Severus' eyes widened. The look of absolute fright and horror visible in both of his eyes and facial expression. His mouth was slightly opened in the shape of "O" while he was staring back into the chocolate eyes, behind the black, round glasses of his enemy.

He didn't need to be told to know what the four blasted Gryffindors were planning to do to him. Just the way they were teasing him, the way their eyes were roaming him, and by Potter's sly smirk he somehow knew...what was going to happen.

Potter leaned closer to Severus' face holding his chin between his fingers tighter so the young Slytherin wouldn't move away "I asked you a question,..." he moved his face to Severus' left ear and whispered harshly "Snivellus.~" from the hot breath that caressed his ear made Severus shudder and shut his eyes and gritted his teeth tightly, not allowing any weird noise leave his mouth but still trying to move away from Potter. 

Alas, his grip on his chin was strong so he only managed to move around a bit before he was stopped by the Gryffindor. He reopened his eyes and glared at Potter not caring whether his face was a bit red along with his left ear and growled out, "No, g-get away from me!" he stuttered a bit before struggling to get away from Potter's grip once more.

Pettigrew made a small whimper and "Aw..." before saying, "He doesn't want to play." "Oh, he will. Trust me." Potter replied to him, turning his head around to look at him for a couple of moments before he looked back at Severus, "Little Snively here just needs a bit of encouragement, that's all." 

Severus gagged at Potter's overly sweet voice, which he very well knew was fake. He kept his glare on him while trying to pull away at the same time, this time even more, "And if we want that some changes need to happen."

Potter Announced finally letting go of Severus' chin to turn around and look at his friends. Black pushed himself off of the wall and gave Potter a stern look, "What's that?" he asked.

"I hope nothing major, James." Potter chuckled shaking his head, "Don't worry, Siri our plan doesn't change at all." he assured him, "But we want our young Slytherin here to feel like a proper birthday boy. So, there will be no 'Snivellus' nor short nicknames to that. I mean it Peter, Sirius."

at the last comment, he received from Black a look of shock and disgust while from Pettigrew shock and disappointment. Black wanted to say something more, but Potter quickly shut him up with his stern look before he turned around to look at the tied up Severus.

"Also I believe we should start a bit slow for the beginning." he walked back towards him pushed his head up, first he started gently but because of Severus' moving his head back he forcefully pushed his head up looking into his black orbs.

"Our first birthday gift to you Sev will be kissed on your lips.~" Severus' eyes widened. Partly he was glad that nothing extremely big was happening, just yet but mostly disgusted that he would feel his enemies' lips against his.

"Please tell me that's all." whined Sirius, "That there are no rules when kissing him." Potter smirked and looked over his shoulder at his long, dark-haired friend "No, Siri. You can be as rough as you want, but make sure not to damage them will you?"

Severus didn't need to see Black know, that he most definitely had a pleased smirk on his face. Potter licked his finger before he turned his attention to Severus and began to lean closer. Severus started to shake his head violently, 

"No, no! D-don't do that!"

"Let me shut this mouth of yours." at that Potter wrapped his lips over Severus' and sucked out of him any word or sentence he wanted to say. At first, the kiss was just an ordinary peck. Lips against lips, but not after few seconds Potter began to lick Severus' lips around wanting to push his tongue inside his mouth.

To Severus' shock and lack of attention his lips parted letting Potter shove his tongue inside his mouth. Making Severus shut his eyes and groan a bit as he felt the sudden movement inside his mouth. Both of there tongues started to move and rub against each other, which was gentle at first.

Before the movement grew faster and stronger. Turning into a battle of dominance. Soon both of their heads and movements started to move to try to mimic their tongues. From time to time they separated a bit not completely but only away from each other's lips and mouth showing their tongues still moving around,

letting saliva go down their mouths and releasing more audible groans and moans. Potter moved his hand to Severus' cheek gently rubbing him and pushing him closer, closing their mouths once again and quieting a few their groans and moans.

Severus from time to time opened his eyes to look at Potter and sometimes their eyes met, looking at each other for a while before closing them again. Every time Severus tried to pull or move away it only made Potter follow his movement not wanting to release his lips.

He was sure it would continue like this forever if only neither of them needed oxygen to breathe, Finally, their kissing calmed down and Potter pulled away. Both of them released a gasp of air leaving a trail of saliva as proof of their connection.

Severus was a blushing red mess with a half-closed eye along with Potter. The only difference was that he wasn't very red nor gasping so much. He smiled at him rubbing his cheek and the back of his head, "Happy Birthday~" he said a bit breathlessly before moving away from him.

Severus felt lightheaded and drowsy from the kiss. He still could feel the soft lips against his own and a bit their taste too, but his little day-dreaming was caught short as two string hands pulled his head up by his cheeks. None other than Black himself was grinning down at him, "Greetings, Sevy." he leaned closer a bit "And happy birthday.~" and closed his mouth on his.

His kiss wasn't like Potter's it wasn't gentle nor slow it was straight-up rough and hard. As soon as their mouths were closed around each other he started to suck and bite. Severus moaned in pain at the feeling of pointy teeth biting his bottom lip.

Black pulled away and licked the young Slytherin's blood off his lips "Huh, although you are not a girl your lips are so damn soft, pink and plumb that they could be mistaken for such." a sly grin found it's way to the Gryffindor's face. "Perhaps, maybe you are one. That would explain your lack of self-defense and how you keep relying on your Slytherin friends' help.

Severus growled grasping on some sense of reality and snapped at him, "I'm not...a bloody girl!"

"Perhaps not yet. But believe me when I say," Black leaned so close to his face that their lips were merely inches away "that by the end of this night you'll be a proper girl.~" before Severus could say any smart remark he was silenced by another of Black's harsh kisses.

He was being so rough and pushy he felt himself falling almost backward. Thanks to the raven-haired Gryffindor however he didn't but was still with the chair in mid-air. Finally, after his lips being abused by bites and hard sucking, he let them open letting Black investigate his hot carven.

Moans and groans escaped mostly Severus' mouth as he felt Black playing with his still covered nipples. He yelped and pulled away when Black was sucking on his tongue, "W-what do you think you're ah, d-doing?!" he questioned.

Black looked at him lazily "Huh? Isn't it obvious? I'm playing with your nipples." "I can ngg~ see t-that~ngg." he would have questioned and demanded him to stop more but Black just kept on pinching and tugging on his covered nipples before he took notice of Severus' uncovered neck.

A hot wet tongue began to slide up and down Severus' skin, not stopping in playing with his nipples. Severus released moans sometimes tried to hold them back by biting into his bottom lip, Black, however, made a "Tsk, tsk, tsk." sound before with one hand he put a finger to his lips.

First, he rubbed that small bite ready to bleed before slowly pushing it inside his mouth. "There will be no biting of those juicy lips." he said with a coo "You wouldn't want Remus and Petey to be disappointed now would you?~" 

"Shut - ngg~...Up!, ng-yaa!~" 

"Hey, Siri!~" Pettigrew whined behind them, "Don't be so mean, and stop teasing us! I want to have him too~."

Black chuckled as he pulled his finger out from Severus' mouth and released his abused nipples turning around to Pettigrew, "I'm sorry, Petey~." he cooed softly walking towards the chubby boy and softly began to caress his cheek that started to redden more and more.

"I didn't know you'd be so excited for our dear Snive-Sevy here.~" Sirius corrected himself as his caressing soon was going down the chubby boy's cheek to his neck, chest, belly until he gabbed his half-hard cock.

"I see that I was wrong.~"

"I-I'm sorry, Siri.~" Pettigrew moaned leaning more into the slow yet rough gropes he was receiving from the older boy. He chuckled, but none the less listened to the poor whimpers, the hazel haired brunette was letting out. Severus was confused by all this.

He knew that they were friends, but didn't even think that they were...this close! Although he didn't want to, although he told himself that he hated this, and didn't like it he couldn't help but slowly get aroused by the scene he was witnessing. "It's okay, Petey. Tell you what. We shall give the first part of the birthday gift together, okay?"

Pettigrew didn't answer, didn't even seem to listen to him. Sirius sighed before he roughly grabbed the chubby boy by the back of his hair and brought him closer, "Answer the question, piggy.~" this seemed to arouse the boy more as his breathing quickened and cheeks redden.

He nodded, "Yes, yes!!~" he squirmed as the groping fastened and instantly stopped as the boy answered. He mewled in displeasure as he was slowly dragged towards Severus, "None of that piggy, we have a guest to take care of."

Pettigrew nodded as he was brought closer. Severus didn't like how close both boys were to him. Black moved behind him and Pettigrew stayed on the front of him. He moved closer to the end of the chair trying to keep the distance but because of him being tied up, and having Black behind him as he held Pettigrew and drew him closer, "Open up boys.~" he gently commanded.

Pettigrew had his mouth instantly opened, while Severus had his shut tight. A groan of annoyance was heard behind him, "Must you always be so stubborn?" then without a warning, his nipples were roughly tugged on making him nearly scream at the sudden pain.

Giving Pettigrew enough time to devour his mouth. This kiss was sloppy, saliva was going all over his face and down his mouth. Pettigrew was so damn horny he was breathing and moaning like crazy.

Severus didn't want to know what Black did to Pettigrew that made him so obedient and sex-hungry but by the looks and acts of it, it must've been effective enough to make him into a sex-craved maniac.

Severus truthfully didn't even need to pretend or tell himself to not like it. Seemingly not even his brain that was slowly losing to the lust was this desperate to try and tell him otherwise. Severus moaned in displeasure, shaking his head doing any possible gesture to show he didn't like this.

He bit pushed and roughly sucked on his tongue which sadly only aroused the chubby boy more as he slowly began to climb on top of him and...cling to him!

Black laughed behind him as he finally slowed down his groping and tugging, "Look at them James!" he exclaimed, "Do you see how Peter's clinging to him? My poor, hungry, little piglet was so desperate for release he's taking everything he has right in front of him!"

He laughed once again only making Severus cringe and glare more. He tried pushing against Pettigrew again and this time it worked. The chubby, brunette boy fall backward on his bum, before slowly looking up at him with flushed cheeks, heavy breathing and eyes filled with nothing but lust and hunger.

Potter walked over to Pettigrew and helped him get up, "Alright, alright Sirius you and Peter had your fun. Now let Remus have some of his own. Oh," he exclaimed as he turned his head around, "you should try and hurry up Remus, cause we still have plans for the night." Potter warned the light brown-haired boy that walked into the light.

He was looking around holding tightly onto his arm as if though...he was scared. Severus wanted to snort at the impossible. There was simply no way that the werewolf boy would suddenly felt bad after all he agreed to help his friends put him through

Why was he suddenly playing this "innocent" role? He made sure once their eyes looked he gave him a glare that would surely kill him if it could. Remus looked away seemingly ashamed and informed Potter, "It's not like I was planning on doing anything besides that." the tone of voice in which he decided to say it made shivers go up Severus' spine.

His look of glare turned into a confused one as he watched the boy walked towards him. He looked into his eyes and after a moment of silence he smiled sadly, "I'm sorry." he said, "I...I didn't want - I didn't know that -... Look, I won't do anything that Sirius and Peter did." he said to Severus dead in the eye.

Severus, on the other hand, snorted looking away, "How reassuring." he said sarcastically "Just - Just get this over." Remus made a small, "I'm sorry." before he felt his head being turned around and his lips were gently pressed against his.

This kiss was far different. This kiss was slow, tender and very gently compared to Potter, Black and Pettigrew's ones. Those were rough and pretty painful, full of bites and forced french kissings, not to mention Pettigrew's sloppy ones.

No, no Lupin's was far different. He was so gentle it honestly confused and kind of...scared him. Because of his soft lips, and of the tenderness and all he was receiving from a single bloody kiss was enough to make his eyelids droopy and mind hazy.

He couldn't! Severus yelled at himself, forcing his eyes open. Not letting his brain (or body for that matter) to give in to the werewolf boy's demands. Cause he knew once he would let show just one sign of himself yielding, it would be over.

And Severus would not allow such humiliation to accrue, especially in front of Lupin of all people. While his mind was at the war with his body and emotions he didn't even notice hoe Lupin managed ever so carefully open up both of his school robes and his white shirt.

Severus' eyes snapped open as he pulled away "S-sto...-" he tried to say but cut himself off once his black and Lupin's light chocolate ones met. They were...different from the others'.

His didn't hold any pure lust, and desire, these held something more...special? Affection perhaps?

"Severus.." Lupin breathed out his eyes half lid open. The young Slytherin boy calmed down a bit, his eyes never leaving the other boy's.

For just a moment it looked like they were going to stay like this forever, and surprisingly Severus didn't think much about it. Quite the opposite, he seemed to himself appreciate and wishes to stay like this longer.

Of course, that moment didn't last long as a rumble of chuckles coming from Potter's mouth brought them both back to reality.

"Now, now Remus." he cooed as he stepped closer letting Snape have a better look at him. His shirt was half opened up showing a bit of his tender lightly tanned flesh, his trousers too were half-open showing his half-hard bulge much better and his red and yellow tie was long gone from his neck and instead he held it in his hands.

"Don't have him all to yourself. This night belongs to all of us after all.~" Lupin looked away a soft red flush covering his face as he slowly moved away from Severus who kept his eyes on him.

Yet he wasn't looking at him with anger and disgust but with confusion and...pleading look? What was he begging for? Help? Mercy? Or perhaps...for him to stay? His touch and kiss were far better than the other ones, and it made him far more drowsy.

"Well, than Sevy ~," Potter said in his husky tone once more, "Don't fall asleep on us, the fun is yet to fully start~"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The darkroom which was once silent was now full of groans and moans that belonged to no other than the young Slytherin, raven-haired boy. Severus was on his back with his arms above his head, his wrists tied together with the cursed red and yellow tie. While his black robe and white shirt were opened showing off his creamy, pale and now even flushed and sweaty skin.

Soft groans and moans of pleasure were escaping his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to grit his teeth and bit down his lips the four, wicked boys found their way to make his sounds much louder.

Pettigrew was between his legs hungrily and fully sucking his entire cock with flushed face and half-opened eyes which often met with his, (although Severus had a high feeling the brunette's eyes were always on him).

Black and Potter were both on each of his sides. Black on the left while Potter on the right side, both of them tormenting and teasing his now fully red, hardened nipple buds, while they also fingered his asshole.

Severus roughly moved his head left and right, back and forth trying so hard to quiet himself down trying to tell his body to stop reacting to every single touch, lick, pinch or anything for that matter that these boys have done to him.

All except for one, Lupin was sitting behind him and quite frankly Severus had his head in the light brunette's lap while the boy was petting and rubbing his head softly. He stroked him from his head down his cheek to his neck across his Adam's apple, ever so gently and oh, so slowly.

The mix of the sucking of his cock, pinching off his nipples and teasing his clenching hole and THIS was making it hard to withstand and endure it.

Severus didn't know why but he felt like Lupin's soft caresses were the reason why he became so sensitive and responsive to the others' touches.

"Would you look at that...~" Potter suddenly said, moving his lips away from the abused redbud "Somebody here's finally enjoying himself.~"

"Told you, it would happen sooner or later.~" responded Black, neither of them stopped however touching and teasing his already wet hole, "He became so responsive. They all do eventually," he cooed into his ear making it bright red, which made Severus jerk his head away with a loud grunt, "But still needs to be taught a lot. Tsk, tsk."

at that Black gently bit the corner of his ear before he moaned and began to suck on it while his movement in his hole became harsher and faster. Severus in a panic bit the inside of his cheek, tears beginning to show in the corner of his eyes.

After a few seconds of loud sucking on his ear, Black released it and gently blew on the wet skin making Severus twitch in response, at the sudden cold feeling "So, cute..."

"I think we should finally give him our third gift. What do you say? Siri?" Potter asked as he too picked up the pace at his thrusting fingers, "Ohhh, I agree, Jamey.~" Black agreed as he too fastened his thrusts. 

Severus' head arched backward letting more access to his neck for Lupin to touch and caress more, almost like a cat that was touched-starved for so long.

Black and Potter abruptly pulled out their fingers out of Severus, which made him gasp in surprise while also Black grabbed Pettigrew by the back of his hair and pulled him up before he placed his hand on his bubbly ass and dragged him towards the place the three of them were headed to.

Severus was panting hard, his skin flushed so much someone would mistake it for a sunburn along with the sweat that was slowly dragging itself down. He noticed however that Lupin was still behind him caressing his head and neck.

He gently was shushing him while he lightly said sweet nothings almost like he was his child, almost like he was his pet, almost like he was...his lover.

For just a moment the raven-haired Slytherin could've sworn he saw a small smile on Lupin's face appear. Making his heart skip a beat, only confusing Severus more about this whole scene and everything Lupin was doing to him.

Before the raven-haired boy could think more of it the sound of footsteps brought him back to reality. He slowly lifted his head to try and see what the three Gryffindors have brought with them, and much to his surprise Lupin wasn't trying to stop him from moving his head up.

The three Gryffindor boys were now standing a few feet away from both the young Severus and Lupin. The sight that greeted his half-blurry eyes made them instantly focus and his blush deepened on both his cheeks and ears.

Both Black and Potter were standing side by side by Pettigrew. Black was on the left while Potter was on the right side. They both had their robes and trousers off, while their white shirts half unbuttoned. Both showing off their bare chests.

Pettigrew was what appeared squeezed between the two boys. Wearing nothing but what appeared a tight black thong, and both of his nipples were covered with black star-shaped...plasters?

Severus' was beyond flushed from his face down to his very toes. If he could see himself in the mirror he would surely see not just horror...but small hint of arousal too. As he was trying to make a point out of all this Black nudged the flustered and bothered Peter forward making the chubby boy stumble a bit, yet his blush didn't go down one bit.

Severus also noticed that the boy besides wearing very revealing, lewd-he meant INAPPROPRIATE clothing, (yes, yes that's the word he meant to describe it as) showing off his very flushed and sweaty skin he also had his hands behind his back as if they were bound together.

Or...was he perhaps hiding something?

Both Black and Potter looked at each showing off smug smirks as they whispered loudly obviously wanting the young Slytherin to hear what they were on about.

"See?" Black started to say to Potter, "I told you it would work. Look the absolute look of shock and WONDER our dear Sevy is wearing!"

"Hehe, yes I do. I guess you were right, after all, Padfoot. I should've known better than to doubt your great skills." the messy raven-haired boy commented, on which his friend laughed loudly. "Haha! They always give in in the end. The point in all f this is to know what takes them down faster, but not too faster. Of course~"

"Oh, you dirty, dog!"

the loud laughter of both boys followed making Severus redder in the face. From both embarrassment and anger. He didn't know which first. But before he could know himself.

Pettigrew was already standing just a few feet away from him. Severus couldn't help but feel a fraud just a little.

Here he was tied up with magical binds, with Lupin holding his head down and if he'd struggled he'd surely threaten him with his wand.

(And when I say wand, I mean the magical, wooden wand you damn perverts!~ ;))

And whatever the other Gryffindors decided to do to him next, still quite didn't sound pleasing in any way.

For a few moments, it was just the two of them silently staring at each other. Both waiting for the other to make some move.

Pettigrew for Severus to try and fight back or say some sort of smart-ass remark. 

And the Slytherin boy was simply just daring with his best deathly glares Pettigrew to do his worse.

Pettigrew all of a sudden smiled. Which made Severus' blood run cold and sweat starting to slowly go down his forehead.

Slowly, silently the chubby boy started to reveal his hand to show what it is that he was holding.

Severus scared shut his eyes tightly yet slowly reopened them again not wanting to give in to these damn Gryffindors' pleasure. Which only seemed to please Pettigrew by the minute. Severus was now practically counting down seconds, waiting and silently even begging for this dam teasing to just come to en end.

And so he did.

Suddenly Pettigrew abruptly pushed both of his arms forward making Severus silently gasp in fear shutting his eyes tight and pushing back, as if expecting to be hit. As if by some strange instinct Lupin lightly tightens his arms around his neck and head as if trying to...comfort him.

When he reopened his eyes the sight that met him shocked him beyond believing.

What Pettigrew was showing him, was a medium-sized, white frosted cake with 7 blueberries on top of it and a very lazily scribbled edible red paint, "Happy Birthday," on top of much bigger heading "To James-"

Severus' heart beating stopped, cold sweat ran down his forehead and he could practically feel his blood run cold.


End file.
